


We Shouldn't Be Doing This

by gay_af23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cocky Lexa, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_af23/pseuds/gay_af23
Summary: Clarke's a senior in high school. Lexa's her English teacher. Lexa is cocky as fuck and knows how to push Clarke's buttons. It shouldn't happen, but neither of them seem to care too much. Clarke only has to deal with this "torture" for a semester..right?Some Octaven is included, but this is mainly clexa.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so bare with me. Tbh I started writing this because i'm running outta clexa fics to read and I figured why tf not. I plan on making longer chapters, I swear.

It's the first day of my senior year. My last first day of high school. That alone is making me happy. That and my two best friends being goofballs as usual. Octavia and Raven happen to live on the same road as me, so we spend most of our free time together. The three of us met in first grade and we have been inseparable since. We're pretty much sisters at this point and I wouldn't trade them for anything. We're on our way to Arkadia High School in Raven's truck. We walk into hell and decide to go find out what classes we have this year. Since it's senior year it should be a breeze, but since Raven is such a smartass, I'm just gonna assume she's is gonna be very busy. Me and Octavia on the other hand are going to have the easiest classes and our schedules are gonna be close to empty. At least that's what I assumed was going to happen.

"Why is my schedule completely filled? I didn't sign up for half of these classes." exclaimed Octavia.

"Yeah, so is mine. This is bullshit. I'm gonna talk to my counselor." I said.

"Imma come with you. This year is supposed to be easy."

"Can you guys stop complaining? Would you rather have my college classes?"

"Raven, you signed up for those fucking classes. We didn't so no."

Raven just rolled her eyes and headed to her first class of the day while me and O headed to the counselor. On the way there we compared the classes we were assigned, and it turns out we have all classes but two together. While we were distracted by our conversation, I accidentally ran into someone, and ended up on my ass.

"Shit!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

When I looked up I froze. I was in a trance when I saw those beautiful forest green eyes. Who was this? This is my fourth year here and I've never seen her before. I definitely would've remembered her. Then suddenly O nudged me, and only then did I notice this mystery girl was offering her hand to help me up.

"Oh no, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention. It was my fault." I said with a tint of red on my cheeks. Damn she was beautiful.

"Well I'm still sorry for trampling you. I'm just in a little rush because it's my first day teaching and my classroom is at the other end of the school."

"Well she accepts your apology and good luck with your first day, but Clarkey and I actually have to go and get our schedules straightened out." Octavia butted in.

"Yeah I better get going too. I hope to see you around.. Clarkey." the new hot teacher said to me with a slight smirk I don't think O saw. Or at least I hope she didn't see. But with that she turned around and headed in the opposite direction or me and O.

\-------

After O and I got our schedules fixed, we headed to our first official class of the day, which just so happened to be together. We were on our way to Mr. Kane's history class but decided to take a detour because both of us absolutely hate his class. It's just so goddamn boring. While wondering around, Octavia ended up bumping into her older brother Bellemy. Well technically they're twins, but he was born first so.

"Well well well. Look who's already skipping class. Seriously girls? It's only the first day" Bellemy chuckled.

"If you haven't noticed Bell, you're doing the same thing." I said to my long time friend with a little sass.

"Actually, I'm just taking a bathroom break. So if you'll excuse me." he said as he walked away, toward the bathroom. Octavia and I just rolled our eyes and headed to Kane's class. And holy fuck that class seemed to last forever!

\-------

After lunch, we found out that Raven had the same class as me and O, which was a big surprise since she was a big genius and all. We took our sweet time going to English with someone named Ms. Woods. I don't really pay much attention to the teachers at our school, cuz I honestly couldn't give a fuck. I just can't wait to get out of this hell hole. Little did I know, Ms. Woods was the hottie who bumped into me earlier. She was wearing dress pants that made her ass look great, a white button-up shirt, and a black tie. Her chestnut hair was up in a ponytail and I don't know how anybody expects me to be able to focus in this class. I just stood there, staring.

"Clarke. Your gay is showing. Like hard core." whispered Raven.

I heard Octavia chuckle behind me and I couldn't even come up with a good comeback or excuse because I was speechless. When she looked over at me I was a goner. I saw her eyes go up and down my body. Her face was stoic, but there was something in her eyes that told me she wasn't going to make my semester easy. She knew exactly what I was thinking, and I don't know how that's possible. We've only had one ten second conversation, but somehow she managed to get in my head and leave me speechless already. I'm so fucked.


	2. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go follow my tumblr @adavis23

When I got home after school, O and Raven would not let me hear the end of what happened before Ms. Woods class. So what I was a little speechless and couldn't focus on anything but my new hot teacher giving me looks that were far from innocent? Who could blame me honestly? But that's beside the point. The point to this whole situation is that nothing can happen. I may be eighteen already, but that still doesn't change the fact that Ms. Woods is my teacher and both of us could get in big trouble if I acted on those looks she keeps giving me.

"Clarkeyyy. You need to stop daydreaming about Ms. Hottie and get your ass over here so we can watch some Netflix." called Raven as she smirked at Octavia. For a second there I thought I saw Rae wink at Octavia, which is completely normal, but then O blushed. That's weird.

"Shut up Rae. I'm not daydreaming. I'm just thinking." I replied.

"Yeah, thinking about how you can get in Hottie's pants." Octavia added and my two best friends bursted out laughing. I just rolled my eyes and took a seat on my dad's old chair. I miss him so much and this chair makes me feel close to him. O and Rae always sit together on the couch, but lately I've noticed how close they've gotten. Since Rae and Bell broke up about a month ago, her and O have been all cuddly and a lot closer than usual. They went from bickering all the time to low-key flirting; or at least that's what it looks like. They're probably just having fun with each other. That still doesn't stop them from fucking with me about Ms. Woods.

"So Clarke, what are going to do about this little crush you got?" asked Rae as O nodded along with her.

"I don't have a crush. I don't know what you're talking about."

"I fucking bet Clarke. I saw those looks she was giving you, and don't think I didn't notice the way it was affecting you. Remember, I was your first and know how your body reacts to lustful looks like the ones she gave you earlier. I used to be in her shoes Clarkey." Rae said with a smirk and a wink.

Me and Rae dated freshman year when we both found out we were into girls. It was never weird, which was weird to me, but we ended it on a mutual note, and decided we're better as friends. She was my first, and I was hers, because us "dating" was pretty much just friends with benefits. It was fun and all, but then we noticed that there were no romantic feelings, so we broke up and just stayed friends, who may or may not have occasionally resumed our benefits.

"Rae, shut the fuck up. It doesn't matter anyway. She's my teacher and it would be stupid to do anything about this...situation." I replied with a little disappointment in my voice.

"Well it looks to me that your teacher doesn't really care. She was practically eye fucking you when you weren't looking. She couldn't give a shit who saw either cuz me and O saw it. When she saw that we saw, she just smirked and went back to work." they both chuckled.

What am I supposed to do? It's my senior year and I don't want anything coming in the way of me graduating because the three of us plan on going to Polis University next year, which is only about an hour from Arkadia.

"Guys, let's just not talk about it. Whatever happens, happens. I'm not gonna do anything stupid, including starting something with my TEACHER. But if she starts something..." I trailed off as my friends started laughing and Rae even whistled. I fucking love these girls.

"Okay, okay, changing the subject." Rae started after our laughing died down. "We're going out tonight. You ladies have your fake IDs?"

"Of course we do Raven. When do we ever spend the weekend doing anything other than illegally drinking?" I chuckled.

"Good point. Well we're going to my favorite place because I'm awesome and I'm the one driving so." Rae said with a shrug.

"Please tell me it's another gaybar."

"Of course it is Clarke. Have you met me?" Rae said with some sass. "You okay with that O? I know it's not exactly your preference."

"Who ever said that?" O smirked, which left me confused. She's straight, so why is she suddenly interested in going to the most popular gaybar in town? It's whatever, maybe she just wants to drink and doesn't care where or something.

"Alright then let's go get dressed ladies." said Rae as she goes up to my room, knowing that I have plenty of everyone's clothes up there.

\-------

About an hour later, we're ready to go. I'm wearing a tight black dress that goes down to my mid thigh and shows off my cleavage really fucking well. I've got some light smokey makeup, and my hair is down in its natural curls. Raven's wearing a tight red dress, a little longer than mine, but she still looks sexy as hell in it. O on the other hand, what she's wearing caught me off guard. It's a black dress, very short, and see through around her cleavage and back. I've never seen that dress in my life, and by the look on Raven's face, neither has she. She's literally speechless. How the tables have turned.

"Damn O, you look fucking hot." said Rae as she continues to stare.

"I know. Now since we're all ready, let's go! I'm really in the mood to drink and dance. Who's gonna be the lucky one who gets me tonight?" Octavia said while winking at Rae and swaying her hips as she walks toward the door.

"What's that about Rae?"

"You don't wanna know. Let's go before she gets impatient and starts yelling."

I followed her to the truck, trying to figure out what she was talking about earlier. Was O trying to make her jealous? If so, why? Like I've known O since the first grade and not once has she said anything about being interested in girls, specifically Raven.

\-------

When we get to Grounders, the best gaybar in Arkadia, we easily get in with our fakes. As we walk in the club, there's the stench of alcohol and sex. As we make our way to the bar to get some shots of tequila, I spot a familiar glimpse of chestnut hair and forest green eyes. But that's all I got; a glimpse. If that is who I think it is, it's going to be an interesting night.

"Clarke get over here. We're making a toast." shouted Octavia.

"To senior year!"

"TO SENIOR YEAR!" we toast together and down our shots.

After a few more rounds, we decide to go dance. Little did I know, I was going to end up being a third wheel to O and Rae. As they start grinding and getting handsy, I decide to go to the bathroom to clear my head and go wash up a little. I've been her for about a half an hour and I'm already sweaty. When I walk into the bathroom, it was silent, so I assumed it was empty. I bend over the sink to splash some water on my face, and out of nowhere, I feel hands on my hips and something touching my ass. When I stand up straight again and look in the mirror, my mouth goes dry. I was right about what I saw earlier. Those intense green eyes are staring right at me through the refection in the mirror.

"Ms. Woods, what are you doing?" I ask as my voice trembles slightly.

"It's Lexa, and I'm simply trying to having fun with a beautiful girl I met at a club." she said as she goes to kiss my neck. This shouldn't be happening. We shouldn't be doing this, but when her plump lips connect with my neck, I can't do anything to stop it from happening, and I really don't want to. I never want this to stop.

"Lexa.." I begin to fight it, but it comes out as more of a moan than anything else.

When she hears it, she spins me around and picks me up by my ass and sits me on the counter. In about 2 seconds, I find her lips on mine and there's an electric shock that goes through my body. I shutter and it seems to give Lexa even more confidence because she bites my lip and starts exploring my body with her hands. Those large hands with perfectly long fingers. As I open my mouth to deepen the kiss, I feel her smirk and pull back. I sigh and slightly pout.

"Well it was nice meeting you Clarke. Outside of school that is. Have a good night." Lexa said as she started to move away. But I didn't let her.

"Do you really not care about your job or something, because last time I checked, making out with your students is illegal?"

"I do care about my job. Very much actually. But what the school board doesn't know won't hurt them. And the only people who know about what just happened are you and me. I'm gonna guess by this," she said as she stuck her hand under my dress and brought out my wetness on her hand,"you're not gonna want to stop what we started here tonight. So as long as you don't go around telling people about this," she paused and she gave me a quick, deep kiss,"then we're not going to have an issue."

"Well according to my two best friends, you saw then catch you giving me a look at school. So they know, and we tell each other everything so they're already involved too."

"Oh yes. Ms. Blake and Ms. Reyes. I have no issue with that. Believe it or not, I trust them to keep it to themselves. Otherwise, they're not going to enjoy my class one bit this semester." Lexa smirked, once again, and putted me off the counter. "Now I'm going to assume you came here tonight with them."

"Yes. Why?"

"Well I plan on spending tonight with you. Preferably dancing very, very close to me." she whispered seductively in my ear, right before she nibbled on it.

"Sounds like a good plan." I said as I took her hand and dragged her out of the bathroom and onto the dance floor. I spotted Rae and O instantly. They're still dancing, but I can tell they've had more to drink since I last saw them. I walk over to them with Lexa still holding my hand.

"Okay what the fuck is going on with you two? You've spent the whole night flirting and grinding, and you were cuddling earlier, so what's up?" I asked, a little irritated that they didn't just tell me in the first place.

"You remember what we did in freshman year Clarkey?" asked Raven.

"Yeah. Dated but there weren't feelings so we just fucked around."

"Yeah well that's what me and O are doing. Except there's feelings." Raven said as she pulled Octavia closer to her body.

"WHAT THE FUCK? Why didn't you guys tell me? We talk about everything!" I yelled over the loud music.

"We haven't told anyone. We didn't want to say anything until we figured it out for ourselves. Now can you stop yelling at us and explain why Ms. Hottie is here holding your hand?" Rae said as she raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh. Well. Uhm..." I stuttered.

"We just made out in the bathroom and came out here to have some fun. I'm assuming we came over to tell you to keep this on the DL, But Clarke didn't really tell me. She just dragged me over here. It's Lexa by the way. Ms. Hottie has a nice ring to it though." Lexa explained with a chuckle.

"Yeah, what she said." I added as my best friends look at me in shock.

"So much for nothing happening cuz she's your teacher." O said as she rolled her eyes. "But our mouths are shut. We won't say anything. Does this mean Lexa is gonna come back to the house with us since Mama Griffin is working the night shift?"

"I actually can't but I'll take a raincheck." Lexa said with a wink. Then apparently that was the end of the conversation because I was being dragged to a busier part of the dance floor. When she stopped dragging me away from my friends, she grabbed me by the hips and started swaying hers to the rhythm as mine followed. If the make out session in the bathroom didn't make me wet enough, her leg rubbing against me between my thighs was definitely doing the job. I was so tempted to just drag her back into the bathroom to fix my little issue, but then she suddenly turned me around so my ass was on her crotch and her tits were flush against my back. This woman is gonna drive me insane. But might as well have some fun, right?

I decided to have some fun of my own. As her hands we on my hips, I started to sway them a little more, and put a little more pressure on her with my ass. I heard her breath catch and it made me happy and a little more confident. But that wasn't the end; far from it. She decided to up her game a little too. She moved her hand from my hip to reach under my dress. She didn't stop grinding though. She decided it was a good idea to tease my clit as we're dancing in public. I probably shoulda worn underwear, but then again I'm glad I didn't. That is until I made eye contact with Rae. She was giving me a smirk that made me want to crawl under a rock and never come out. This isn't supposed to happen in a public place, so I reluctantly took her hand from under my dress and dragged her back to the bathroom.

"You are unbelievable!" I shouted in a whisper.

"You weren't complaining until your friend saw so don't give me that babygirl." she said with a knowing smirk. What's with her and this constant smirk of hers. It turns me on every time.

"Well it was hot! What did you expect me to do?"

"Enjoy it." there's the smirk again.

"But literally anyone could've seen that."

"So?"

"Just shut up and finish what you started." I demanded as I grab the back of her neck and connected our lips once again.

And she did just that. She picked me up again and set me on the counter. But this time she went to the door and locked it. The look she was now giving me send a wave of pleasure down my body. When she's back in front of me, she spread my legs so she could stand between them as she kissed me again. This position gave her easy access to where I need her the most right now. And thank god she wasn't in the mood to tease me. She actually did the exact opposite. She just went for it, without a warning she was circling my clit with those long fingers of hers. I tried to keep kissing her, but it was getting hard to breathe, so I pulled back and moaned. Lexa took advantage and started kissing down my neck. She managed to unzip my dress without me noticing because she quickened her pace at the same time. When my dress was fully unzipped, my bare breasts were set free and Lexa's mouth was on them in an instant. This was getting too much and I don't know how long I can last.

"Lex I'm close." I moaned.

Seconds later the wetness on my tits disappeared and I looked down to see her on her knees, waiting for my permission. With a simple nod, she brought her mouth to my clit and stuck two fingers in my entrance. It was so much at once; her sucking on my clit and trusting in and out as she curved her fingers so she could hit my g-spot. I was done.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Lex I'm gonna.."

"Cum for me Clarke." and with that I did.

After Lexa cleaned me up, she came back up with a cocky grin on her face and kissed me long and hard.

"You're so beautiful. Especially when you cum." Lexa said right before she zipped my dress back up and washed her hand.

"So when do I get to repay you?" I asked with a suggestive smirk.

"I'll see you at school on Monday. How bout we talk about it then."

"You really wanna get caught don't you?"

"Of course not. I just think sneaking around is hot. So I'll talk to you then." and with that, she gave me a goodnight kiss, unlocked the door, and walked out.

\------

"So how was your night with Hottie?" O said with a smile on her face.

"Let's just say I really need a shower." I said with a bigger smile on my face.

"Get it Clarke!" shouted Rae.

This is gonna be fun. Maybe I'm not fucked; I'll just get fucked ;)


	3. After Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short :(

I can't believe that happened. Yesterday felt like a dream, like it was so unreal. I just can't believe it. I went out with my friends to just have a fun night and get drunk. I didn't even get to do that, but I can't say I really care. I spent my time making out with my hot ass teacher instead. And trust me, I wouldn't trade that for anything. I could go without the teasing from my best friends, but they're not just gonna let it go either, so this is gonna suck.

"DAMN Clarke. I still can't believe you fucked our new teacher. Like that must've taken the balls of fucking Jupiter to do." said Raven with a little laugh.

"I didn't fuck our teacher Rae, God." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Then what did you mean last night when you said you really needed a shower?" she asked with a questioning look.

"Honey, I said I didn't fuck her. I never said anything about whether or not she fucked me." I said with a mischievous smile.

"CLARKE! OH MY GOD!" O and Rae said at the same time.

We all laughed it off and decided today we were just gonna chill out. Luckily, none of us have homework so we can just relax and be lazy as usual. My mom is pretty much AWOL nowadays. She took it pretty hard when my dad died. It was obviously horrible and I miss him all the time, but it was five years ago. During the first few years, my mom put up a wall and tried to stay strong for me, but when I started to move on from the accident, my mom started to accept the reality of the love of her life being gone forever. So she focused on her work, and just kept on focusing on that. I honestly don't mind. We still talk and eat together sometimes, but as long as she's okay, I am too.

Plus, I have my two best friends, they have been helpful since the waiting room the night of the accident. My father was in a head on collision in his car. The other driver died on impact because they were asleep at the wheel and the angle of their neck just killed them instantly. My dad was rushed into surgery and he didn't make it out alive. Since my mom is a surgeon, it was hard for her to accept the outcome, but her colleague explained everything that happened in the operating room.

So we spent our Sunday watching Netflix and on our phones, like every other teenager in the world does. I was a bit distracted because I may have been thinking about ways to repay Ms. Woods tomorrow. Let's just see what happens tomorrow I guess..

\-------

"Alright class, take a seat so we can start our lesson for today." said Ms. Woods as she walked into her third period class. For me and O it was our last class because we have study hall next and nobody does anything in that. I sat all the way in the back with Rae in front of me, and O right in front of her. There's just something about sitting in the back that I like, I don't know.

"So today we're going to see how your writing skills are. See if your brains still work after summer vacation and all the alcohol I'm guessing everybody drank."

"That's not legal Ms. Woods. Why would we ever do that?" asked Raven, with the most obvious sarcasm ever.

Lexa just laughed at Rae and rolled her eyes, then continued her teaching. I kinda zoned out while she was talking because she was wearing a button up that wasn't fully buttoned and all I could do was think about the other night. How her long finger felt while they were..

"Ms. Griffin, am I boring you?"

"Never. Why Ms. Woods?"

"You just look distracted."

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder to think straight and focus. I just had an interesting weekend." I said with a slight smirk at my own choice of words.

"Thank you Ms. Griffin, maybe you can stay here for your study hall and get caught up on everything you clearly weren't paying attention to." she said sternly, and that look gave me a wave of pleasure down my body.

"Of course." I said innocently.

After she finished her instructions on what we were to do, we went to work. Class went by very fast. I spent it writing and, as Raven would call it, eye fucking Lexa.

*RING*

"Okay class, if you didn't finish, it is homework. Otherwise, I'll see you tomorrow." dismissed Lexa.

I lagged behind and, after I got smirks from my friends, I went up to Lexa's desk, waiting for the conversation I've been waiting for since Saturday. She walked over to the door and shut it after my last classmate left, locking it, which just made me more excited.

"You should really pay more attention in class. It's disrespectful." Lexa said with a stoic expression on her face.

"Yes, I agree. And I apologize for the distraction. I've had some trouble focusing since Saturday."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, I kinda had the best sex of my life, and can't stop thinking about it. And she's really sexy and distracting, so I just couldn't help myself." I said as I started walking towards her.

"Well if I remember correctly, I haven't been repaid yet. You seemed very excited to do that as soon as possible."

"Oh, you have no idea." I stated as I start unbuttoning her shirt while kissing her neck.

Lexa pushed some of her things off of her desk so she could sit. By that time, her shirt was already on the floor, and I was trying to undo she belt buckle. I was having a little trouble since she wouldn't stop kissing and nipping my neck and earlobe. I was going insane and my underwear were definitely ruined. When I finally undid her belt, I swiftly pulled down her pants and underwear all at once, and went to kiss her. It was desperate and hot and I never wanted it to stop, but when I heard a moan escape her mouth, I started trailing kisses down her body so I could hear more, intense moans. And so I could repay her, obviously.

When my face is in front of where she needs me the most, I look up, silently asking her for permission. She was ready to fall apart, so she just grabbed the back of my head and push me towards her. Not two seconds later, I went to work.

"Fuck Clarke. Keep doing that." Lexa said as I continued to move my tongue around her clit. I kept doing that, like she told me to, but I also entered her with one of my fingers.

"Shit, shit, fuck! More Clarke." she moaned. And again, I did as I was told. I added two more fingers and curled them. She was gone by then.

"CLAR--" she started, but I covered her mouth with my other hand, so we wouldn't get caught. I slowed my pace as she came down from her high.

"You're loud. You know that right?" I teased with a smirk on my face.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry. I'll be having you screaming so loud, covering your mouth won't do any good." Lexa winked while she started getting dressed. "But that's going to have to wait until next time, because school ends in like two minutes, and I may be good, but you won't finish by then."

And with that, she unlocked the door and escorts me out to Raven's truck, where my best friends are already waiting with shit eating grins on their faces.

"I'll see you guys later. Oh and Clarke?"

"Yes Ms.Woods?"

"Call me." Lexa said as she handed me a small paper and walked in the other direction.

"You dirty bitch. I can't believe you got it from our teacher, WHILE AT SCHOOL." Octavia yelled in a whisper.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't get anything." I said innocently with a slight smirk.

"YOU DIRTY BI---" she actually yelled, so I covered her mouth, just like I did to Lexa just minutes ago.

"Let's just go home." I said as I got in the truck, while opening my phone to add Lexa's number. That's gonna be handy ;)


	4. It's Definitely Handy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't proof read, so sorry ahead of time.

I don't know what to say. I have her number but I don't know what to say. Should I make small talk? Just tell her it's me so she has my number and wait for her to make a move? Why didn't I just give her mine first so she had to deal with this instead of me? Fucking hot ass teacher. Always making my life difficult.

"Clarke, could you listen to us for once?" complained O.

"Sorry. Just got a lot on my mind." I said as I shut off my phone.

"Yeah, thinking about the hot teacher you fucked earlier. I still can't fucking believe you." said Rae.

"What can I say, I'm good Rae. But you already know that, don't you." I said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes. O on the other hand looked like she was gonna punch me.

"O, I was just kidding. I'm not going anywhere near your girl, don't worry."

Seconds later, O climbs onto Raven, who was sitting on the beanbag chair in my room. "I don't care either way. She's mine and nobody's gonna change that." and with that, they start making out.

"Guys, seriously." I complained.

Rae just flipped me off and pulled Octavia closer to her. That was my queue to find something to do, so I went back to what I should text to Lexa. After I let out a big, loud sigh, O and Rae broke apart in annoyance and looked at me.

"What's your problem princess?" Rae asked.

"Lexa gave me her number and I don't know what to say."

"Leave that to me." Rae said as she snatched my phone our of my hand.

"RAE! Give it back. I don't want--"

"Done. You're welcome."

Fuck. I took my phone back and went to go see what she did. 'hey, it's clarke. haven't been able to think about anything but you and what happened earlier. and a few days ago. when's that gonna happen again so i have something to look forward to ;)'

"SERIOUSLY RAE?! Way to be subtle." I said as I rolled my eyes. I was going to give her more hell for it, but then Lexa answered. 'well i suppose that's up to you. name the time and place bbg ;)'

Not what I was expecting, but I'm not complaining.

"You're welcome by the way."

"Thanks Rae, but you still suck. She thinks that was me. And it clearly wasn't."

"I just sent what you were thinking, so don't give me that shit. I just got you laid Clarke, so you can shut up anytime."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I said with a smile on my face. 'how bout you come to my place after school tomorrow?' 'i'll be there. do you just want me to drive you home?' 'sure'

"Guys, you can't come here tomorrow after school."

"Dude why the fuck not? We do everyday." asked O

"She's getting laid here, that's why." Rae said with a smirk.

"Just don't be here, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, got it. We don't wanna see that shit. We'd rather be doing it, right babe?" Rae asked O with a wink.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you two." I chuckled.

"Hey, it's happening cuz of you. Well and because my girl is fucking sexy as hell." Rae said with yet another wink.

"Okay, let's change the subject before I see something I don't wanna see." I said as I turned on my tv.

\-------

About halfway through the movie we picked out, I feel my phone vibrate. I debate on whether or not to look cuz I was really comfy in my cocoon of blankets. After a few minutes, my curiosity gets to me and I check my phone. I'm glad I did because talking to Lexa is definitely better than the fucking Babadook.

'hey beautiful, just seein what's up' I couldn't help but smile at the nickname.

'hey. i'm just watching a movie with o and rae. hbu?'

'thinking about you. specifically naked ;)'

'oh really? and why is that?'

'because i can't wait for tomorrow after school. it's all i can think about.'

'well thinking about it is just gonna make the time go slower. how bout we do something to get your mind off of it'

'like what'

'like have you come over tonight to have a little fun and make waiting for tomorrow a little easier'

'i'm on my way'

It was about five minutes before Lexa texts me saying she's here. "Guys, I'm going downstairs, I'll be back in a bit."

"Can you get me some water?" asked O.

"Yeah."

When I get downstairs and open the door, Lexa barely gives me time to welcome her before she is kissing me and pushing me up against the door that she just shut behind her. Well it looks like there's not gonna be any small talk cuz she's already got my hands pinned above my head. She grabbed both my wrists with one hand and shoved her other hand down my pants. Instantly she was met with my wetness, and when her finger met my clit, I gasped. "Oh fuck." I moaned. She had her lips on my neck as she began to suck on it. I could feel her leaving a hickey and it just made everything even hotter. I wasn't gonna last long and I knew Lexa could tell because she started moving her fingers a lot faster over my clit. Once in a while she'd slip one of her fingers in my entrance, but then she'd go back to my clit. After a few minutes of that I was done, but I made sure to stay quiet because my friends didn't know what was happening right now.

"How the fuck are you so good at that? Holy fuck." I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"Lots of practice babygirl." Lexa said with a smirk.

"Geez, how old are you?" I asked with a laugh.

"Hey! I'm only 24. I just had a lot of girls in college who wanted to experiment, and I was the hottest gay girl there so."

"Damn, you're old."

"You better take that back." Lexa said as she glared at Clarke.

"Or what?"

"Don't test me Clarke."

"Well if you'll excuse me," I started as I took her hand out of my pants and licked her fingers clean, "I have to get back to my friends upstairs. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're gonna pay for that Clarke."

"You don't scare me Ms. Woods." I said as I give her one last, deep kiss goodnight. Then she's out the door and I'm on my way back upstairs.

"What the hell were you doin down there Griffin? And where's the water?"

"Shit sorry. I was just... doing laundry and totally forgot."

"Well go get it." said O.

"Alright, alright. I'm going."

I'm just fucking glad they didn't keep asking why I was down there. Getting O water is much better than dealing with O and Rae interrogating me about my quickie with our teacher. Hopefully tomorrow isn't quick.


	5. Shouldn't Have Tested Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @adavis23

So going back to school with a hickey I completely forgot was there wasn't great, and O and Rae figured out why I took so long last night, but I don't really care cuz I'm waiting to see what Lex is gonna do later. Classes are pretty easy, so my classes before Lexa's went by fast, except for O giving me hell for the hickey and the quickie but whatever. When the bell rang, having us go to our next class with Ms. Woods, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Seeing her is always the highlight of my day, and knowing she wants payback for the age comment, I just smiled.

"Okay class, take a seat and open you laptops so I can check your homework."

"Oh fuck. What homework?" I whispered to O.

"Dude chill. Remember, it was only for the kids who didn't finish in class." When she saw the look on my face, she just rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you didn't finish in class."

"Haha, oops." I said innocently.

When Lexa came over and saw that I wasn't done, she pulled me aside, to the separate room in the back. O and Rae saw this and smirked, but I had a feeling what they were thinking wasn't going to happen; not now.

"So I understand that you had a busy weekend, but you couldn't bother with the homework I assigned you?"

"I'm sorry. I was a little distracted last class and didn't hear the homework being assigned."

"Well if you have that much trouble paying attention in my class, maybe you should get rid of those distractions or drop my class." Lexa said with a stoic look on her face."I don't appreciate you using us as an excuse to not do your work."

"What? No I'm not trying to use an excuse..."

"Then prove it." she interrupted.

"How?"

Then she walked out of the room. "POP QUIZ!" and with that, everybody groaned. A pop quiz on what? All we've done was a writing assignment.

"The writing assignment I gave you last class was on a novel you were to read over the summer. There was an email sent to all of you, as you know. If you didn't do the reading or the writing assignment, this may be difficult; let's hope not. Now clear your desks and get a pencil out." she was staring at me in particular because of my lack of work done, but I'm confident for this quiz. I read the novel and knew what to do for the writing, I just forgot.

She passed out the quizzes to everybody and disappeared into that back room again. The room was silent and the quiz was simple, and I was focused and will finish it soon, but then she came up behind me. She whispered in my ear, telling me to be silent. I nod, a little confused, but then I feel her hand travel down my stomach and into my sweatpants. I turn my head to look at her, with a questioning look on my face, asking her if she was going insane because this is a stupid idea. Anybody could turn around and see how close she is to me. They wouldn't be able to see what she's doing with her hand because of the deck, but it still looks suspicious. She just shushed me. Nobody noticed that she came out of the back room, so no one's attention is on anything other than their quiz; she took advantage of this opportunity.

Her hand traveled lower into my pants, and I barely kept myself from moaning when she touched my clit. How did I get myself into this position? If anybody hears me or sees what's happening, it could ruin everything. I don't understand how Lexa could be so careless. She must have noticed me overthinking, because she started rubbing my clit with more pressure, making my mind go blank. I was barely keeping myself together, and then there was Lexa, just pretending to look over my shoulder at my quiz with a blank expression on her face. How does she do that?

The faster her fingers go, the harder it is to stay quiet, so I don't know how she expects me to stay silent when I cum. Unless she doesn't expect me to...

And just like that, my pleasure is gone. With one last circle around my clit, she took her hand out of my pants and I was devastated. She's such a tease and I can't take it.

But before I could say anything, she announces that the time is up and that we needed to pass them in. Right then, I noticed that I was once again distracted, and I didn't finish my quiz. The questions that I had left were multiple choice, so I snatched Octavia's paper out of her hand and scanned my eyes over her answers. When I saw that Lexa was looking, I gave O her paper back and quickly filled in the final answers.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that Ms. Griffin, but I do not allow my students to cheat in my class." she whispered to me as I turned in my quiz. "Next time don't let anything distract you. Didn't we just have this conversation?"

"Yes, Ms. Woods." I answered with a glare. She's not playing fair, but I guess that's what I get for testing her.

\-------

"So Clarke, why didn't you finish the quiz earlier in Ms. Woods' class?" O asked.

"I kinda dozed off towards the end there. Long day." I replied, shifting in my seat a little, due to the lack of, let's say satisfaction.

"Well I'm guessing your after school session with Ms. Hottie is going to make your day a whole lot better." Rae said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah. I hope so. Speaking of," I say as I make eye contact with Lexa. She's waiting for me by her car. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"We better get details Clarkey!"

"Fuck off Rae!"

"You ready to go?" Lex asked with a small smile on her face.

"You suck, you know that?"

"Honey, I'm too gay for that." she said with a wink.

"A) don't call me honey, and b) I never said what you suck so." I said as I rolled my eyes and hopped in her black Chevy Camero.

"Okay cranky." Lex said under her breath but I heard it.

"Who's fault is that?" and with she smirked and shrugged.

\-------

"OH FUCK!"

"Clarke?"

"Fuckkk."

"Clarke?"

"Shit."

"Where are you?"

"Kitchen."

As Lexa walked in, she saw Clarke sitting on the ground, holding her foot.

"I stubbed my fucking toe."

"Well aren't you graceful?" Lexa chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me, asshole."

"I'm sorry. Come here." Lexa scooped me up and carried me up the stairs and into my room.

"I could've walked."

"Well this way was quicker, now stop being pissy with me."

"Well I'm a little frustrated because SOMEONE didn't make me cum earlier. And my toe hurts." I said with a pouty face.

"Well how bout I fix one of those problems?"

I barely had time to react before her lips were on mine. She crawled on top of me, bringing me up so that my head is on my pillow. She was nipping at my bottom lip and I couldn't help but moan when her tongue found mine. We continue like this for a few more minutes, shedding all of our clothes, and then she started moving down my body. From my lips to my neck, down to my bare chest, paying a lot of attention to my nipples, then down my stomach, until she finally makes it down between my thighs. Before going where I needed her most, she nibbles and kisses my inner thighs and it's driving me insane. She sees my reaction to this, and can't keep herself from smiling. She looked at me like I was the best thing she's ever seen and I can't help the flutter in my stomach. Without any warning, her tongue is running along my slit, causing me to let out a moan. I'm still worked up from class earlier, so I know I'm not going to last long. It's not like I ever last long with Lex but still.

The speed of her tongue going back and forth on my clit and her fingers in my pussy is making it impossible for me to breathe. But then I feel it coming. "Fuck babe! I'm gonna cum..."

"Look at me Clarke." she said as she slowed her movements. When I looked at her, she went back to her original speed and I was done. I came long and hard and I kept looking at her until it was impossible to keep my eyes open. When I came down from my high, I felt her climb up next to me and kiss my head. "I'm sorry."

I lifted my head a little to look her in the eye. "For what?"

"For what I did in class. I went too far. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Hey, you didn't upset me. Like yeah it was risky, and it sucked not finishing, but I'm not upset with you."

"I really care about you Clarke. I know it just seems like I want sex, but that's not all I want."

"I want more too Lex. You're all I think about, and if you were with someone else, I'd have to kick some ass." I said with a laugh, making her laugh.

"So Clarke Abigail Griffin, will you be my secret girlfriend?"

"A) how do you know my middle name, you creep," we both laugh, "And b) do I want to be in a secret relationship with my hot ass teacher? Of course."

"I know things babe."

"Whatever. Flip over, it's your turn, girlfriend." I said with a smile on my face.

"Finally."


	6. Next Semester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter skips ahead a few months, so it's the second semester and Clarke plays softball with O and Rae.

It's been seven months. Lexa and I have been together for seven months today. We're going out to dinner tonight to celebrate. O and Rae are the only other people who know about the relationship, and that's only because they went snooping through my phone and read me and my girlfriend's conversations. Not a whole lot has happened otherwise; I went to homecoming with O and Rae where Lexa chaperoned, I spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with O's family with Raven, went on a bunch of dates with Lex, and had A LOT of sex with my beautiful girlfriend. Other than that, I haven't done much. But now it's softball season, and believe it or not, I love playing. I'm not a big sports person, but softball is my sport. I'm a catcher, O's the pitcher, and Rae is our short stop. The three of us have been on the same team since I can remember. The only bad thing about softball season is, now I'm not gonna have a lot of time to spend with Lex. She said that we would find time, but it's gonna be hard. Coach is a hard ass, so practice is everyday after school, 2-5, and by the time we're done, I'm exhausted. But not tonight, I can't be.

I just got home from practice, still tired, but it's not as bad as usual. It's 5:30 and our reservations are at 6:30, so I have to get ready right as I get home, as fast as I can. I'm wearing a tight navy blue dress that goes down to my mid thigh. It shows off my curves really well and makes my cleavage very noticeable. I decide to put on some eyeliner, some matching blue eye shadow, mascara, and a little lipstick. By the time I'm done with the finishing touches, I hear the doorbell. I walk down the stairs in my heels, making it take a little longer, and answer the door. When I open the door, the sight in front of me leaves me speechless. Lexa is wearing a white button up with a black tie and black suspenders. Her long legs are covered by some tight dress pants, she has her hair is up in a bun, and has some smokey eye makeup. She's holding a bouquet of red roses and stands there will a bright smile on her face.

"Hello beautiful. You look stunning. Happy 7 months."

"Wow Lex. These are beautiful. And you look so amazing. Happy 7 months." I say as I lean in and give her a kiss. I take the flowers and invite her in, so I can put them in a vase.

"Are you ready to go?" she asks after I put the vase with the flowers on the counter.

"Yes." I answered with a big smile.

She brought me out to her Camero and took us to whatever restaurant she got reservations at. The ride there was relatively quiet, but it was more than comfortable. When we pull into the parking lot ten minutes later, I'm shocked. "Lex, this is too much."

"No it's not. I'm getting my girl what she deserves, and you deserve the best restaurant in town."

"It's also the most expensive though."

"I don't care. It's a special occasion."

"I love you babe."

"I love you." she said before she gave me a kiss and got out of the car, opening my door for me. I took a hold of her hand as we walked into the restaurant. Apparently she didn't think this over too well though because the host was Jasper, a kid in my grade.

"Lex, Jasper's gonna see us."

"No he won't. This place is always busy, so they have multiple hosts. We'll just wait until he seats someone and then we'll go in."

"Okay."

It only took about ten seconds for him to find a group of people to seat, so we headed in and got seated right away. Dinner was amazing and so was this whole night. Lexa is so amazing. I can't believe she's mine. She made sure that by giving me this beautiful promise ring tonight. I don't know how I got so lucky, but I wouldn't trade this for anything. Tonight was about me and Lexa, but when I get home, she won't be able to come in because my mom will be home, so I guess that's the only downside to tonight. We've both been pretty busy lately, with softball for me and school for her, it's hard to find a good time for sex, but we manage.

When I get home, I give her a long, deep kiss goodbye, and let her grope me a little more than I should've, but that's it. No sex in her car, while my mom is in my house just feet away.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby." I said as I pull away and fix my dress.

"Are you trying to kill me? You wear a dress like that and kiss me like that, but nothing more." she pouts.

"I'm sorry, but we can't. My mom's in the house and---"

"And my place is empty and only a few minutes away."

"Ugh, I can't babe. I don't have anything at your place."

"Well we're at your house right now. Just grab some stuff and tell your mom that you're staying at O's."

"Damn, you must be really desperate." I say with a chuckle.

"Have you seen what you're wearing?" she asked as she stared at my cleavage.

"I'll be right back."

\-------

When we get back to her place, I decide to give her a special gift for our 7 months. I sit her down on her bed and go over to the speaker on the nightstand. I was looking for a specific song and Lexa was getting impatient.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting my song so I can give you your gift." I said as I play 'Skin' by Rihanna.

I unzip my dress while I stare at her. Once my dress is on the ground, I slowly walk towards my girlfriend, swaying my hips, as she admires my half naked body. When I finally reach her, I wrap my arms around her neck and start to sway my hips more, watching her eyes follow my hips back and forth. Then I spread my legs, and start grinding on her. Her hands find my ass, and it makes me even more wet, but this is about her, so I take her hands off of my ass, and drag her over to her desk chair instead. I've only been here a few times, in her apartment, but enough to know where she keeps her toys. I get to the drawer and grab her handcuffs.

"You are not to touch me until I say so, understand?"

"Mhm."

I cuffed her hands behind the chair and started to dance again. I turn around and grind my ass against her crotch, hard enough so I know she'll feel it through her dress pants. When I turn back around, I see that her pupils are blown, I can barely see that beautiful green anymore and it was so hot. I sit back down on her lap, grinding into her, teasing her by pulling my face away when she goes in for a kiss. But she didn't accept defeat, because she just lifted one of her legs, and pushed it against my center, causing me to moan.

"I said no touching." and with that I got up, to her disappointment.

"Babeee."

"You didn't listen, so you're getting punished." I said as I walk over to her drawer.

When I walk back over to her, she looks so wound up, and it makes me so happy. This is technically a punishment, but she's definitely going to love it. I put my toy of choice on her desk, and go to take her pants off. She doesn't necessarily help, but she didn't fight it either. When her pants and underwear are off, I got back to the desk, that she can't see I might add, and grab the vibrator. I plug it in and bring it over to her. When she sees it, I see her look right up at me, begging me to go easy on her. This is her gift, so I will this time, but she doesn't know that, so I just smirk and give her a long, hard kiss with a lot of tongue.

"Open your legs babygirl." I whisper seductively.

"Fuck." she whispers, but does what she's told.

I turn the vibrator on the lowest setting and put it against her center. Whenever she got close I would take it off and she wasn't too happy about that, but in the end, she'll be glad. That goes on for a good twenty minutes, and by now, she's begging to finish. So I decide to be a good girlfriend; I turn it up on the highest setting, and hold it against her while she screams my name. When her body goes limp, I know it's time to stop and clean up.

I uncuff her, pick her up, and lay her on her bed. I kinda hate that I love the fact that I made it so my girlfriend can't walk. When I'm done cleaning everything and putting everything away, I go over to Lexa's bed, got her out of that button up and tie, and pulled the covers over her. When I get in next to her, she's barely awake, but I see her open her eyes a little.

"I love you. And I'm so gonna get you back for that."

"I love you more, and I look forward to it. Now go to bed, we have school in the morning." I say as I kiss her goodnight.

\-------

The next morning, we get ready for school, Lex having a little difficulty walking around, making me smile. When we get to school, we go separate ways for our first two classes, then meet up for lunch in her room. When lunch came around, I couldn't wait to see her. She's doing a good job hiding her limp, but it still makes me laugh a little.

Her class is my favorite for obvious reasons, but today it wasn't. I had just walked into her room, behind O and Rae, when a loud bang went off. We rushed in as Lexa shut the door and locked it. What the fuck is going on?


	7. The Shooting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hate school and it's taking up most of my time :(

Everything was insane. People were screaming and running around the school looking for somewhere to hide from the gunman. I was watching it happen from Lexa's classroom, through the window on the door. That is until Lexa pulled me away from the door and shut the blind, giving me a look that worried me. I know it wasn't the smartest idea to be looking out the window and pretty much letting the gunman know people are in here, but I couldn't help my curiosity.

"Everyone stay down and away from the door. And stay quiet." Lexa instructed in a whisper.

As everyone did what they were told, multiple people called the police.

"Lex, what's happening? What are we gonna do?" I asked with a very noticeable panic in my voice.

"I don't know. It sounded like a gunshot, and it sounded close. For now, all we can do is stay hidden. And you do not leave my side. I can't lose you." Lexa said desperately, speaking so only I could hear her.

"I'm not going anywhere love." I said as I looked into those beautiful green eyes.

As we sat there in silence, waiting for whatever was going on to end, there was another gunshot. It was even closer this time. It sounded like it was right outside the door, so without thinking, I rushed over to the door and looked through the blind. All I wanted was to see who caused this whole mess, but I made a huge mistake. He was right there, looking me right in the eye, emotionless. Finn Collins, my ex.

It's been a while since we dated. It all started last year; junior year. He had always had this giant crush on me, and it was kinda cute, so I figured why not. We went to homecoming together and dated for almost eight months, but I couldn't stand it anymore. Over the months, he had gotten really clingy and depended on me for everything; he was suffocating me. Right before I was going to break up with him, he did this huge promposal in front of the whole school, and I couldn't really say no. I waited about a week after to end it. But he didn't except it. He would always show up out of nowhere and tell me he loves me and try to grab me. It got so bad that I had to have Bellemy walk with me everywhere, so if Finn showed up, I would have protection because Finn was unpredictable. He eventually gave up; or so I thought.

"Clarke get back here." I heard Lexa demand. And I wanted to listen, but the look he was giving me made it impossible to move.

"It's Finn." I said to no one in particular, but when Raven and Octavia heard that, they tried to pull me away. They were held back by other students, and by that time I snapped out of it. Right as I shut the blind again, there was yet another gunshot. I heard it before I felt it. That is until I fell to the floor.

As I lay there in shock, bullet in my leg, all I could focus on was the sound of Lexa's voice, telling me that I was going to be okay and that help was on the way. The last thing I heard was sirens getting closer, but then everything went black.

\-------

Lexa's POV

_FUCK. What do I do? She's conscious and bleeding a lot and I don't know what to do._ Students all around are in a panic and are not helping in the slightest, even though their classmate just got shot in the leg. The only people who seem to care, other than me, is Raven and Octavia. Finn ran off after he shot my beautiful girlfriend and the police and SWAT team have just arrived, but their protocol will probably make it so they wait to come in the school. I don't know what to do, so I do the only thing I can think of; just put pressure on her wound and try to stop the bleeding.

"Reyes! Call the police again and tell them about Clarke's injury. Blake! Call Clarke's mom and fill her in on the whole situation."

"Yeah. Okay. We will." 

"Come on beautiful. I told you I can't lose you. I love you." I whispered, but I think Reyes and Blake heard me.

**1 hour later**

"I got the bleeding under control, but I didn't know what else to do." I told the paramedic that came in to help Clarke.

"No, don't worry miss. Controlling her bleeding actually saved her life, so you did a good job. There's no exit would so she will definitely need surgery, but we won't know anything else until we get to the hospital.

"Okay. Have they found the shooter?" I asked with a little anger evident in my voice.

"Yes, but he was a danger to others, waving the gun around, so a member of the SWAT team had to shoot him... in the head." I should probably feel bad for the kid because something forced him to get this messed up to do this. But then I look at Clarke, who is still unconscious and paler than normal, and I feel relieved that fucker is gone.

"Okay, thank you. Is her mother here?"

"Since she works at the hospital, she figured she'd be more help there, helping other people who were injured here today. She's going to meet up with us there."

"Okay." and with that, the paramedic and the ambulance were off, heading for the hospital.

"Reyes, Blake! Wanna ride?"

"We'll meet you there!"

\-------

Clarke's POV

I woke up to a bright white light and a beeping heart monitor. I could recognize this place as soon as I opened my eyes. I spent a lot of my childhood in the halls of this hospital, following my mom and my favorite nurses around to pass the time, waiting for my dad to pick me up and bring me home. But this was not like that; I was not a little kid following her mom at work, I was a patient.

"Mom! Mom!" I yelled, not remembering why I was here.

Seconds later, my mother came into view with a relieved look on her face, despite the trails of tears. "Hey honey. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, confused, thirsty." I told her as I tried to lick my lips, with little success since my mouth is as dry as a desert.

Right away, my mom was on her feet, getting the water right next to my hospital bed, grabbing a straw so I could have a sip. After setting the cup down, she told me she'd be right back and disappeared for a minute. When she came back, she had three other people with her: Raven, Octavia, and Lexa. Then it all came back. The shooting, getting told not to leave Lexa's side, then leaving Lexa's side and getting shot by my crazy ex. The looks each of them gave me was sad, but also relieved.

"Hey Clarkey. How's life?" Raven asked with a chuckle.

"I kinda got shot at school, something I thought could never get worse, but it's better now that you guys are here." with that I waved them over, opening my arms to hug my best friends. Then I noticed how quiet my girlfriend was in the corner, and saw the tears running down her cheeks. I know she's trying to hide everything because my mother is in the room, but all I want is to tell her I'm okay and kiss her tears away.

"Honey, Ms. Woods is here to see how you're doing. She was there when you were shot and actually saved your life by stopping the bleeding." after she explained that to me, she turned to Lexa, who was currently wiping her tears away, and hugged her. And not just a friendly hug either. It was a bone crushing, thank you hug.

"Thank you again, Ms. Woods. You saved my daughter, which saved me. I cannot thank you enough."

"I was just doing the right thing; what I thought was best." she said, but when she looked me in the eye, I saw how much she wasn't telling my mother. How not helping me would have killed her, and how she loves me too much to just sit there and do nothing. 

"Well thank you. I'm sorry Clarke, but I have to check on my patients from the shooting, but I'll be back as soon as possible. I love you honey."

"I love you too mom." and with that she was out of the room, so I could finally talk to my girlfriend, rather than my teacher.

"Babe, come here." I said, scooting over a little, so she could sit next to me. "Can you guys give us a minute?"

"Yeah of course. We're glad you're okay, and we'll just be in the hall." said O as she and her girlfriend left my room, shutting the door behind them.

Right as Lexa sits down, I grab her face and kiss her with everything I have. She instantly kisses me back, but I feel some wetness on our cheeks, so I pull away. Seeing her cry breaks my heart, so I try to make it stop. But before I could, she spoke up.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't."

"Hey, listen to me babe. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not." I say, and manage to get that beautiful smile I missed.

"Please don't leave me."

"Hey, come here. Shhh." I whisper as she leans her body into me. I've never seen Lexa like this. Over the months I've seen sides to her she doesn't let anyone else see, but I've never seen her like this. She's a mess and I feel so guilty that I'm the reason she's so upset.

"I love you so much baby. So damn much."

"I love you too. More than anything, but I hate seeing you so upset. Especially because of me..." I say as I look down.

"I was just so scared. Scared that I was going to lose you, knowing I didn't protect you. The thought of losing you scares the absolute shit out of me. I just can't..."

"You won't. I'm right here, and I always will be."

"How's your leg?"

"Hurts."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about? You saved my life. You have nothing to be sorry for. You're my hero babe, and I love you so much." she lays down next to me, cuddling up to me, waiting until my mom comes back before she moves from her spot.

\-------

**1 week later**

I'm finally going home, and all I have is a scar on my right leg from the bullet and surgery incision, and some crutches to get me around. And some really good pain meds, those are great. Lexa wanted to be there when I got home, but she decided to wait until my mom goes back to work. My oh-so-lovely friends are going to take care of me when my mom can't, but I'm guessing when Lexa comes over, she'll be the one to take over. She's a little controlling at times.

"Okay honey, I'm sorry I can't be home to help you, but I really have to go to work. I've already taken some time off this past week, so I have to go in, but I'll be home later."

"It's fine mom. I'll be okay with Rae and O. Don't worry. I'll see you later."

When my mom left the house, Raven and Octavia decided to pick me up under my arms and bring me up to my room with no warning. I was impressed that they could lift me up the stairs just fine, but I didn't tell them that.

"Is your hot girlfriend on her way yet?" Rae asked.

"I was going to text her, but my phone is still downstairs, since guys gave me no warning." I said with a laugh.

"I'll go get it. Don't worry."

When Rae came back with my phone, I let Lex know that the coast was clear, and she told me she would be to my house in 5 minutes. I was getting a little impatient, since I haven't spent much time with her over the past week. She wanted to be there for me, but if she visited me often, it would look weird to my mom. And I know that I shouldn't be thinking about what I'm thinking about right now, but it's been over a week. I haven't had sex with my sexy ass girlfriend in over a week. I should be resting, but a girl wants what a girl wants. And this girl wants Alexandria Anya Woods, so so much. And she's good at getting what she wants when it comes to her girlfriend ;)


	8. She's a Tease

"Babeee. What took you so long?" I whined when I saw my beautiful girlfriend walk through my bedroom door.

"I'm sorry baby. Octavia and Raven were interrogating me downstairs." she explained as she took off her shoes and leather jacket, revealing her toned arms, making me want her even more.

"Oh yeah? And what were they asking about?" I asked with a smirk, assuming my best friends know the main reason why Lexa is here.

"They wanted to know my intentions, and made sure to remind me that you just got out of the hospital, so I should be careful."

"Of course they did. I'm FINE." I exaggerated as Lexa started walking towards me.

"Well is my 'fine' girlfriend feeling any better?"

"I am feeling much better now that you're here." I said as I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her into a deep kiss. "But I think I know something that will make me feel a lot better." I said with a huge smirk on my face.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" Lexa said as she laid me down on my bed, lifting her cutoff tank top over her head.

"Well definitely that. Stripping is a start." I laughed as Lexa started trailing kisses down my neck. She stopped when she got to my most sensitive spot, which she knows by heart by now. I couldn't help but moan when I felt her starting to leave a mark. "Oh fuck Lex."

And just like that she pulls away from me, and stood up. Before I could ask what she was doing, she started to take her pants off. I was enjoying the view, but it seems like she wasn't putting on a show. She came over to me to help me with mine since I'm a little crippled. Once my shirt, bra, and pajama pants were on the floor, she was back on top of me, nipping and licking down my body. She started at my jaw, then went down my neck again, down to pay attention to my very sensitive nipples. She licked in a circle around my right nipple, while pinching my left between her pointer finger and her thumb. When I started to moan, she decided to drag her teeth on my right nipple. I could feel myself getting wetter with everything she does to me.

"Please Lex." I begged, shivering as she moved down to my pantie line, kissing and licking, but nothing more.

"You are very impatient my love." she said as she looked me in the eye, moving back up to capture my lips. She tasted so good I never wanted to stop kissing her. Her tongue was moving smoothly against mine, causing both of us to moan. Before I know it, she's pulling away, moving her mouth right next to my ear. I could feel her hot breath on my ear. "Spread your legs." she whispered in the hottest way ever.

And that's exactly what I did. I could feel her fingertips grazing my skin as she made her way down to where I needed her most. But of course, Lexa had to drag this out as long as she could. She was peppering kisses on my neck when I finally feel her had at my center. But my fucking underwear is in the way, and Lexa loves it, because she knows how much I'm worked up right now, and I always have the best orgasms when she does this.

"Lexa, I swear to god, if you don't take those fucking things off right now, I'm not going to return the favor." I threatened, but she seemed unphased.

"Baby, you're not going to anyway. You just got out of the hospital. I'm not expecting anything in return." she said as she pecked me on the lips, dragging her finger slowly up and down my slit, over those goddamn underwear.

"Then I'll cuff you to my bed and make you watch me fuck myself, while you're over there, begging to touch me." I stated with a smirk on my face.

"You wouldn't." she dared me.

"Oh I so would. Try me." I said, kind of hoping she would. That'd be fun.

She didn't say anything. She just got up and went to look for something. For what? I have no fucking idea, but I'm so over this teasing shit right now. Before I could get up to try and do something about her, she came back with our box of toys. I couldn't see what she was grabbing, but I saw her put some rope on the bed. Seeing that made me shiver, thinking about being tied up aroused me even more. While I was distracted, she grabbed everything she planned to use, but kept it out of my sight.

"Your little threat gave me a good idea. A few actually, so you determine which one I do to you. Got it?"

"How do I know which one to choose if I don't know what they are?" I asked with a lot of sass.

"You just made it. See what you didn't hear, since you didn't let me get to it, was that your behavior determined it. You're either a good girl, or a bad girl, and the sass you just gave me answered that for me." she said as she grabbed my right ankle and tied it to one of my bed posts.

"Wait, I didn't know." I said as I took my leg back before she secured the knot.

She looked at me with a disbelieving look. Before I could protest, she was on my bed, and I was bent over her knee.

"And you just keep continuing to be bad. Bad girls get punished." she said as she slapped my ass.

I let out a mixture between a yelp and a moan. It stung a little, but it was a good kinda pain. The pain that makes me drip from my center each time her hand met my ass. By the fifth slap, she lightly rubbed where she had spanked and laid me back down, going to tie up my ankles again. This time I didn't fight it because I know Lexa is doing this to make me feel good, in her own dominant way.

After tying my ankles to the bottom posts on my bed, she grabbed the handcuffs from my nightstand and cuffed me to my headboard. I could barely move at this point, but I know that's what she wants. If I can't close my legs or use my hands, Lexa has full control. And for some reason, I am more than okay with that.

"Now you are going to be a good girl for me and do as I say, right?" she asked as she climbed between my legs and kissed my waiting lips. 

"Yes, I will."

"Okay good. Now stay still." and I did as she cut my panties off with a pair of scissors from my desk.

When the cool air hit my dripping pussy, I couldn't help but gasp. I have despised those panties all night, so I don't even care that Lexa cut them off.

"Good girl. Do you know what good girls get?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"What?" I asked while groaning.

"They get rewards." And without any warning, two finger were plunged into my entrance, causing my to moan louder than I expected. My legs wanted to clamp shut, but the rope didn't budge.

"Fuck, you're so wet babygirl." Lexa moaned as she came back up to kiss me. 

She moved her fingers up to rub my clit as her tongue asked for permission, that I instantly accepted, deepening our kiss. I was moaning and having trouble breathing with Lexa's tongue in my mouth, but I couldn't care less. Between her fingers rubbing my clit, her tongue working wonders, and her tits rubbing against mine, I was done right after it was started.

"FUCK LEX! FUCKKK!" And just like that, my body went from convulsing and twitching, to not being able to move.

As I lay there, unable to do anything, Lexa uncuffs my hands, unties my feet, and puts everything away. By the time she's done with all of that, I finally catch my breath and look up to see her looking worried. But when I give her a smile and move over to make room for her to lie down, the look of worry disappears. 

"So it wasn't too much?" my beautiful girlfriend asked me.

"No baby. It was perfect. That was probably the best orgasm I've ever had. I don't think I'll be able to walk in the morning thanks to you." I said with a chuckle.

"Well actually, that's probably because you got shot." Lexa said with a blank face, that lasted about two seconds before she started to laugh.

"You know what I mean, asshole." I said, laughing along with her. "I can barely move."

"Well that's okay, because it's time for you to get some rest." she stated as she wrapped her long, muscular arms around my waist, pulling me closer so my ass was against her crotch and her tits were against my back. It wasn't sexual in the slightest though. It's just our favorite way to sleep nowadays.

\-------

"Damn Clarke, could you be any louder last night?" Rae asked as Lexa carried me down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"Not my fault." said Lexa with her hands slightly raised, trying to look innocent. She failed terribly though, because she couldn't keep the smirk off her face.

"Shut up." I said as I slapped her arm, my cheeks warm and red from me blushing. If I'm being totally honest, I completely forgot my best friends were in the house last night, even though they told me they were spending the night.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't the only slapping that's happened between the two of you in the last 12 hours either. I'm just going to assume it wasn't on your arm, Clarke." Raven said and she and Octavia bursted out laughing, leaving both me and Lexa blushing and speechless. 

"How--"

"Thin walls Clarkey. And you guys started going at it after we shut the tv off, so the house was completely silent. Well, other than Clarke's screams."

"I do not scream." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"YES YOU DO." all three of them said at the same time, causing me to yet again blush.

"I hate all of you."

When I saw the look on Lex's face, that little sad puppy face, my heart melted and I hopped over on my crutches, set them against the counter, and wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her into a quick kiss.

"I was just kidding baby. I love you." I said as I pulled her into a hug, knowing she wasn't actually sad, but that goddamn puppy dog face gets me every time.

"I love you more."

"You guess are so cute, it's disgusting." Octavia said as Raven pulled her into her side.

"You're just jealous we're cuter than you guys."

"As if. You fucking wish Griffin."

"We so fucking are Reyes." Lexa butted in to help her girlfriend a little.

"Whatever." Rae said as she dragged O into the livingroom, going to probably make out on the couch of something.

"I never want this feeling to go away." I thought, but apparently actually said out loud too.

"What feeling?"

"This feeling of being so happy and full of love that nothing could go wrong." I said shyly, looking away from those intense green eyes.

"I will do everything I can to make you feel like this whenever I can." Lexa said as she grabbed my chin and lifted my head up to look into my eyes. "I will love you forever, you know that?"

"You better. I'm wifey material." I said with a huge smile on my face. Hearing Lexa laugh is the highlight of my life. It's so calming and beautiful; just like her.

"I'll keep that in mind." she responded with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody wants this to become a series, let me know. If nobody says anything, this will be the end of this story.


End file.
